Reid Shelton
Reid Shelton was an American actor. Biography Born in Salem, Oregon, he made his first acting appearances on stage with an early role in the original production of Wish You Were Here. Though he was most prolific as a musical actor, he had numerous roles on television, notably''Home Box Office'', 1st & 10 and The Golden Girls. Shelton passed away in 1997. Singing Making his musical debut in Wish You Were Here, he played numerous roles in the original production of My Fair Lady and also appeared as Enoch Snow in Carousel and Lun Tha in The King and I. Shelton also originated the role of The Man in Man with a Load of Mischief as well as playing several roles in Canterbury Tales, The Rothschilds and in the original cast of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. His most well known role was that of the original "Daddy" Warbucks in Annie. Stage Wish You Were Here (1952) Joe (originated the role) *Finale Eli *Where Did the Night Go? (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale By the Beautiful Sea (1954)(originated the role) *Mona from Arizona (contains solo lines) *Finale The Saint of Bleecker Street (1954) Carousel (1955) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (contains solo lines) *When the Children Are Asleep (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *Geraniums in the Winder (solo) My Fair Lady (1956) Ensemble *Wouldn't It Be Loverly *With a Little Bit of Luck (reprise) *Ascot Gavotte *The Embassy Waltz *You Did It *Wouldn't It Be Loverly (reprise) *Get Me to the Church on Time Freddie Eynsford-Hill (understudy) *On the Street Where You Live (solo) *On the Street Where You Live (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) South Pacific (1962) *Bali Ha'i (contains solo lines) *Younger Than Springtime (solo) *You've Got to Be Carefully Taught (solo) Wonderful Town (1963) *What a Waste *It's Love (reprise) The King and I (1963) *We Kiss in a Shadow (duet) *I Have Dreamed (duet) Oh! What a Lovely War (1964) Man with a Load of Mischief (1966)(originated the role) *Hulla-Baloo-Balay (solo) *You'd Be Amazed (contains solo lines) *Come to the Masquerade (solo) *Come to the Masquerade (Reprise)(solo) *Make Way for My Lady (solo) *Sextet (contains solo lines) *Make Way for My Lady (Reprise)(duet) Canterbury Tales (1969) The Young Knight *What Do Women Want? (solo) 1776 (1970) *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines) The Rothschilds (1971) Prince William of Hesse *Prologue: Pleasure and Privilege (contains solo lines) Herries *Hymn: Give England Strength (contains solo lines) Prince Metternich *Have You Ever Seen a Prettier Little Congress? (solo) *Stability (contains solo lines) *Bonds (contains solo lines) The Beggar's Opera (1972) *How Happy We Are (solo) *Of a Noble Race Was Shenkin (duet) *Packington's Pound (solo) *Down in the North Country (solo) *A Cobbler There Was (solo) 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue (1976) *Rehearse! *Sonnatina (The British)(contains solo lines) *The Ball Annie (1976)(originated the role) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) *N.Y.C. (reprise)/Lullaby (solo) *You Won't Be an Orphan For Long (duet) *Tomorrow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Something Was Missing (solo) *I Don't Need Anything But You (duet) *A New Deal for Christmas (contains solo lines) *Finale Albums Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/Beauty and the Beast (1977) *The Opening: Morning Song (solo) *Beauty's Wish (solo) *I'm Alive (duet) *A Lullaby (solo) Gallery watsonsheldon.jpg|'Carrie Pipperidge' and Enoch Snow in Carousel. vestoffshelton.jpg|'The Lady' and The Man in Man With a Load of Mischief. snowwhitebeauty.jpg|'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/Beauty and the Beast.' mcardleshelton.jpg|'Annie' and Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks in Annie. Shelton, Reid Shelton, Reid